wssfandomcom-20200222-history
OZ-00MSW Tallgeese Weiss/Weiß ~White Pegasus~
The OZ-00MS Tallgeese Weiss/Weiß ~''White Pegasus''~ is a custom-built version of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese Flügel in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Iwase Technology & Combat Characteristics The White Knight from the Rhapsody Sonata Paradise Club, known as the elegant White Pegasus among the student body; built and piloted by the president of the club and leader of the Rhapsody Sonata Team, Iwase. Based on the entire variations of the OZ-00MS Tallgeese Mobile Suit from the Mobile Suit Gundam Wing series, with the base model being the space capable Tallgeese Flügel. Having the Angelic Knight-motif, the White Pegasus, as a non-Gundam type, features superior speed and strength that exceeds most other models. A well-rounded unit featuring both long range and melee weapons, and heavy armor coupled with high-powered boosters, identically similar to the original and its variations. A very decorated Tallgeese, appearance wise, the armaments and wings received the most change. The White Knight possesses a Gunlance, which is a firearm integrated into a lance, called the Tempest Gungnir, a shield made and given to Iwase from her senior while she was in the St. Odessa Girl’s School, missile launchers, and enhanced version of both the Tallgeese Flugel’s and XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom’s angelic wings. Sometimes, if the need arises, a Dober Cannon, which is a combination of the Dober Gun and the Mega Beam Cannon of the Tallgeese III, can be equipped on the back or shoulders, and a decorative Shock Halberd that can be used simultaneously with the lance, a gift from Hisoka. Besides the appearance improvement to the White Pegasus, not much have changed; however, a special elemental attribute and attack was integrated into the model and lance, respectively. The core of the Gunpla is replaced by a high-voltage reactor that produces high amount of electricity. This high-watt current traveling throughout the body, mainly the armor, becomes a force-field-like layer that protects it from attacks, even from beam weapons. When the bullet or beam projectile touches the electrified layer, it somehow causes a magnetic-like repulsion that forces the projectiles to “skid” or ricochet off the body, and sometimes, with luck, return it back to the assailant. However, the layer will disappear when the core needs to cooldown or when Iwase activates the Gunpla’s special attack called Ixion Lance, which will gather both the field’s thunder/electricity and lightning, plus the core’s power, into the lance that directs it to her opponents. The model was ranked 9th place in the Student Voted’s Top Best Built Gunpla, and 13th place in the Student Voted’s Top Best Gunpla Fighter. It’s probably due to the fact that to match with the popularity of its pilot, the Gunpla had to be built to fit the apparent standards of the "popular people". Armaments ;*Sturm Gungnir :A Gunlance that is based on the "Tempest" Heat Lance incorporated with a 70mm rapid-fire beam cannon. It has a thunder-like elemental attribute in a form of a drive generator system built-in the lance part of the weapon. The drive consisted of several flywheels in a form of a cylinder, and it's use to spin the tip or spear part that penetrate and dig into the armor or shield of the opponent. Another feature the drive have is the ability to absorb a massive amount of electricity that comes either from the field’s lightning or the White Knight’s core or both, and directs all the energy towards the target. The lance is not a heat weapon like th original, and the beam cannon's power output is similar to beam rifles. ;*Valkyrie Shield :A shield that was built by Gyanko as a gift while Iwase was still in the St. Odessa Girl’s School before transferring to the Gunpla Academy. The gift is the combination of the Tallgeese’s independent shield and the Gyan’s missile shield. Appearance-wise, it is slightly larger than the normal shield, decorated similarly as the wielder, and retains the optimized features of extreme maneuverability, maximum mobility, and effectiveness in close combat. It hangs independently from the White Pegasus’ shoulders, allowing a free hand for beam saberd or other weapons while still preserving its blocking ability. Sometimes two can be equipped since the other weapons are equipped on the back, and can be handheld when taken off its hinges. :;*Missile Pods ::Similar to the Gyan's shields’ needle missile launchers, the shield is mounted with 20 four-shot missile pods that are effective for anti-mobile suit and anti-ship combat. Sometimes, mounted underneath the shield along with the beam sabers, is four large missile launchers ideal for as anti-heavy-armored mobile suits. :;*Beam Sabers ::A pair of small cylindrical device that focuses plasma into a blade shape and is able to melt and cut through any object not treated with an anti-beam coating, even the toughest armor. Powered by an energy capacitor in the base of the handle or its own cylindrical handles, and each beam saber are stored in a recharge rack located at the back of the shield. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both simultaneously. This is the only weapon not decorated like the others, retaining the simple cylindrical design. Special Equipment & Features ;*Donnern Herzen :The heart of the White Knight, which is high-voltage reactor that provides the Gunpla with a highly dangerous, massive amount of electricity, but is not the main power source of the mobile suit. The high energy current that travels throughout the exterior armor becomes a layer that is similar to a body-shaped force field. The layer will deflect or ricochet most projectiles and attacks, and sometimes the attack will return back to its inflictor. However, though the energy is infinite and continuous, it requires a cooldown phase to not overload the reactor; failing to do so, it will combust the core and destroy the mobile suit from within. During this phase the layer of high voltage disappeared temporarily, but it is during this moment that the main body is open to attacks. Fortunately, as it’s not the main source, the White Knight can still fight and protect itself; it just lost the first line of defense. Another way the layer will cease is when the White Pegasus activates its special attack called Zeus’ Thunder, which absorbs both the field’s energy (lightning, storms, power plants, etc.) and the energy from the core into the lance. Special Attacks ;*Ixion Lance :A powerful lightning attack that is release through the lance, having enough power to puncture a hole in a large space colony. The procedure starts when the White Knight hand held the lance and lifts it behind herself. Then the field will darken with storm clouds or any kind of storm related to the field (if in space, a possible quantum storm will appear) and a lightning or harsh winds will strike or spin the lance, respectively. Also during this moment the core will contribute most of its energy and immediately transfer to the lance via through the wielding arm. Once it’s filled with high-voltage and massive amount of watts and energy, the White Pegasus will twirl the lance (just for show) , and thrust forward towards the target. Immediately after this, the accumulated energy would lunge towards the target in a form of a massive lightning/thunder. It is possible to block or deflect it if the shield or weapon is coated with very thick layer of anti-beam-like coatings or a special clear coating. Optional Equipment ;*Dober Cannon :A beam rail gun that is the result of the Dober Gun of the Tallgeese and Tallgeese II and the Mega Beam Cannon of the Tallgeese II combined, which is equipped either at the back or on the shoulders. Appearance-wise, the barrel is similar to the Mega Beam Cannon as it splits open and extends, while having the slightly similar body of the Dober Gun. While it fires beams projectiles from the cartridge system, it has two configurations: beam rifle and beam cannon. The beam rifle mode is a compact version of the cannon and fires only when the barrel is closed. The beam cannon mode splits apart the barrel and extends to reveal fins. In this mode its undeniably the most powerful beam cannons seen in the Academy and rivals with the GN-005 Gundam Virtues and GN-008 Gundam Seravee’s beam cannons, since its equally as powerful as the twin buster rifle of the Wing Gundam Zero. ;*Shock Halberd :A decorative version of the Halberd used by Tallgeese in the Endless Waltz version, made as a gift by Hisoka. Consisted of an axe blade topped with a spike mounted on a long staff, it can be used simultaneously with the lance. Like the Halberd it’s based on, it can be broken down into parts allowing it to be assembled on the battlefield, which the parts can be stored underneath the wings or the shield. An additional difference from the original is it have a core similar to the lance, except it’s more similar to the core of the White Pegasus than the flywheel system. It produces a huge amount of electricity; however, less than the core, and the thermal energy can be use to heat up the blade and spike to super-high temperatures that allows them to penetrate the armor of Gunpla models or layered it with high voltage current like the White Knight’s armor to shock or parry against opponent’s attacks. It also has a built-in mini beam cannon as a ranged weapon. History Notes & Trivia *The special attack is based on the Danball Senki or Little Battler Experience (LBX) series’ attack function called Lightning Lance. Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons